Rough Sledding Ahead
by K.I.DofXstream
Summary: This is story about a family, a family that goes through changes. Relationships end and change, loves are found and hearts are broken. But no matter what happens within a family, that family will get through it together. No one says life is easy but with the ones you love and who love you, you can get through anything. (Bad Summary sorry, I hope it's better than it sounds lol!)
1. New Home, Sweet New Home

**_Now, I know this may be a but soon for a fan fic to be started on Malibu Country considering there has only been three episodes but well I think the main parts of all the characters have been developed enough to at least give it a go. Now this story is AU slightly but it will include all characters from the show and each main character will have their own storyline that will develop as we go along. I can not say it's going to be hilarious because it will most likely centre more around drama than comedy but I'll try my best to add a bit of humour in, if and when I can. _  
**

**_I do have lots of different ideas for this story so I hope you bare with me if it seems they maybe are taking a few chapters to develop properly. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and in all this story. I always love to know what people are thinking so if you can be kind enough to leave me a review I can't tell you how much I would appreciate it. They keep me writing so much and so motivated to carry on and are always a great help to know what you guys are feeling and thinking about it so I get an idea of where to go with the story and ideas often pop in to my head after reading them so they are a great help all round. _**

**_Most of all though I hope you all just enjoy the story and the ride as we go along. Thank you to any of you who take the time to read this and an extra big thank you to those of you who review. So enough of me going on, here is the first chapter..._**

**Malibu Country**

**Rough Sledding Ahead**

**Chapter 1**

**'New Home, Sweet New Home'**

Reba Mackenzie, formally Gallagher, her mother Lillie-Mae and two children, Cash and June have been living and adjusting to their new lives in Malibu for just over four months now. Reba's career all though somewhat newly ignited was still softly flickering in a soft breeze and still far from fully ablaze. Cash and June were both still finding their new surroundings hard to adjust to but getting easier every day. Lillie-Mae was Lillie-Mae keeping an eye on the ones she loved and making sure if they did happen to steer in the wrong direction she was never far behind to give them a stiff nudge in the right one.

Lillie-Mae had been sat on the decking as the warm Malibu sun rises up from the shore line and the beautiful mix of bright colours swirl in to the early morning sky. There was nothing quite as relaxing as just sitting back, closing your eyes and listening to the rush of the soft waves lapping up against the sand. It had become Lillie-Mae's morning tradition to sit and watch the sun rise; she found it soothing and a most beautiful way to wake up. Just as Lillie found herself in a place of calm and starting to relax that was when, almost on cue, the phone starts to ring from the living room.  
"Damn." She groans allowed, slowly pulling herself up from her now comfortable seat to go and answer the phone. As she steps forward however her foot gets caught in the blanket she had draped over her lower waist as it was still early so slightly chilly outside. Lillie-Mae struggles with it slightly as the phone continues to ring out through the house. "DAMN IT!" Lillie snarls annoyed with the phone but more so with herself for getting in to such a tussle with the blanket. Finally after winning the fight with the blanket Lillie rushes through in to the house "I'm coming, I'm coming do you think I have wings?" She shouts out to the phone clearly unable to reach it quickly enough as it stops ringing just before she can pick it up. "Well that's just dandy." She mumbles further letting out a sigh before walking in to the kitchen wanting a drink.

A few moments later Reba appears from the top of the stairs and makes her way in to the kitchen, clearly not fully awake.  
"Who was that on the phone momma?" Reba asks rubbing her hands over her tired eyes as she lets out a yawn. Lillie-Mae was now sat at the kitchen table sipping down a glass of milk and munching on a breakfast biscuit.  
"I have no idea baby; they hung up before I could get to it." Lillie replies noticing rather quickly the extra tired expression on her daughters face. "Didn't you sleep very well?" She asks softly her eyes watching Reba closely knowing something was up. Reba sighs and leans back against the counter, reaching up and pulling back her red hair from her face.  
"No not really momma." Reba starts to explain as Lillie-Mae's eyebrows raise in curiosity.  
"And why would that be?" She asks getting rather quickly to the point as beating around the bush just wasn't really her thing.  
"It's Minnie, she was supposed to ring me last night and she didn't. I know she's a married woman now and living in England but..." Reba says the worry and concern clear in her voice as her arms fold up in front of her chest.  
"But she's still your baby and you're worried about her?" Lillie-Mae replies filling in the gaps knowing her daughter far too well.  
"Exactly, she's only twenty years old and I just... I don't like her being so far away." Reba reveals shaking her head as she realises just how much like her mother she sounded.  
"When did you last speak with her?" Lillie asks as she bites down in to her biscuit after dunking it in to the cold milk in front of her.  
"Three days ago, she always rings every three days." Reba replies as she reaches over and flicks on the kettle.

Reba looks up at the clock on the wall and sighs seeing it was only just six O'clock in the morning. She bites her bottom lip as she waits for the kettle to boil and wanders over to her mother before sitting next to her with a sigh. "Am I being over protective momma? Should I just let her ring when she's ready, I mean she is married now." Reba asks trying to talk herself around more so than really ask for her mother's opinion that she knew she would get either way.  
"No baby I don't, I think she is your daughter and she should be over here right now. She hasn't so much as offered to come over since she found out what her father has done and I don't agree with it." Lillie-Mae replies honestly never one to shun away from her feelings.  
"I know momma but she's had a lot going on, what with getting married, moving, finding out her daddy's a cheat." Reba points out trying her best to stick up for her eldest daughter. "I just miss her momma; I never thought she would be gone so soon you know? I mean I know kids grow up and spread their wings but living half way across the world and married at twenty years old? I did not see that coming when I gave birth to her." Reba adds letting out some of the emotions she had kept bottled up for a while now. Lillie-Mae nods in agreement as she sips some of her milk.  
"Well I told you not to agree to the wedding, I never liked that Wade something about him, shifty eyes. You mark my words, he's hiding something. Why else did he make her move all the way over to England, when he had lived in Nashville all his life?" Lillie warns sternly and Reba just rolls her eyes and stands up walking back over towards the kettle as it boils.

"She's dated him since she was fourteen years old, Bobby always liked him and well Minnie always has been determined. Besides Bobby did agree didn't he?"  
"Yeah and we both know why that was don't we?" Lillie adds with a stern look and Reba narrows her eyes deeply at her mother as if telling her to keep quiet.  
"I guess I just thought it was better to give my blessing and be there and know what was going on than her and him elope somewhere and not have a clue." Reba explains trying to justify her actions to both her mother and herself. Lillie-Mae nods and smiles thinking back over some of the things her eldest granddaughter had done in the past.  
"You're right though, she always has been determined, like when she was five and said she was going to sing on her daddy's album?" Lillie says with a chuckle and Reba laughs with a nod filling up her coffee mug.  
"Exactly and boy did she, it may have only been an intro but she got it." Reba remembers fondly in her head picturing that cute little five year old, with pig tails and the brightest smile you have ever seen in your life.  
"Listen Reba I know you miss her we all do, I missed you when you first married Bobby but she'll always be your baby no matter where she is." Lillie assures her daughter kindly with a warm smile for good measure and Reba nods in agreement still unable to shake the feeling something wasn't right.

Later that morning after getting a warm shower and sorting herself out a little bit more, Reba was downstairs making breakfast for everyone. Since moving to Malibu and being busy trying to get her career back on track again, it was a rarity that Reba had the chance to cook for her family.  
"Wow, something smells great mom." June says as she takes in the sweet smell of the breakfast cooking.  
"Thank you honey, you all ready for school? The bus will be here in..." She gazes to the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes, is your brother up yet?" Reba asks knowing all too well what he son could be like.  
"Don't worry he's up, he's hogging up the bathroom though. Apparently he can't get his hair to sit just right... mom you are sure Cash is a boy right?" June says sarcastically with a smirk as she sits herself up at the breakfast bar as Reba put a plate down in front of her.  
"Very witty June" Reba says with a chuckle as she passes her and pats her shoulder before going up to the bottom of the stairs. "CASH, breakfast is getting cold down here..." Reba shouts up before Lillie-Mae interjects.  
"Move your damn backside boy, now!"  
"Thank you, momma but I can get my children to listen to me, I am their mother." Reba says with a smile as Lillie-Mae winks and sits down in her armchair starting to read the morning paper. Reba frowns and goes back to the foot of the stairs. "You heard your grandmother, get down here!" Reba adds and June looks over her shoulder with a giggle and Reba just pretends she doesn't know what she means.

The doorbell rings and Reba sighs having just walked back into the kitchen, she looks up to June who nods and stands up going and opening the door.  
"Surprise" A familiar voice calls out from the front door and Reba's ear prick right up.  
"Oh my god, Minnie" June screams with excitement wrapping her arms around her older sister tightly. Minnie giggles and hugs her tightly dropping her bag to the floor in the process. Reba practically runs out of the kitchen after hearing her eldest daughter's voice from outside.  
"Surprise momma, I came to visit all ya'll." Minnie explains still hugging June tightly and grinning from ear to ear her big brown eyes full of happiness but also something Reba didn't recognise.

"Momma, are you okay you seem a little... shocked?" Minnie asks with a frown, wondering if it wasn't shock but upset or maybe even anger. Reba just rushes over and pulls her in to a tight hug running her hand down Minnie's long brown hair that rolled right the way down her spine.  
"Of course I'm shocked." Reba says honestly pulling out from the hug a little to look her daughter in her eyes, still unsure what else it was she was seeing behind them. "But mostly I'm just glad I can hug you again." Reba explains pulling her straight back in for another tight squeeze. Minnie grins and lays her head on her mom's shoulder but squirms a lot as she deepens the squeeze.  
"Okay, mom I can't breathe." Minnie jokes pulling herself out from the hug a little and just letting out a breath of relief. "You look great, you all do." Minnie adds as she looks to June and runs her hand through June's red hair. "You letting it grow? I thought you said you were going to have it cut?"  
"Oh I did but I changed my mind, you can hardly talk you are practically treading on yours." June points out and Minnie just smiles looking over to Lillie-Mae who stands up and folds her arms across her chest making her way over.

"So where is your husband then Minnie?" Lillie asks looking her eldest granddaughter up and down suspiciously, running her tongue across her bottom lip as she paces back and forth. Reba shoots her mother a glare and slaps her in the arm.  
"Momma, lay off would you. Let her get in the door first..." Reba says with a roll of her eyes looking back to Minnie who just forces a smile and gulps as her grandmothers eyes continue to burn in to hers.  
"He uh, well actually he couldn't make it." Minnie explains and Reba's face falls and her head snaps round.  
"Excuse me now?" Reba damn near squeals as her arms fold over her chest and she shoots her eldest the same look Lillie-Mae was. Minnie sighs and just bows her head a little as June takes a big step back knowing the signs and this wasn't going to be pretty.

"He had to work, he was going to come with me but something came up. He's really sorry and he's going to try and get here as soon as he can. He sends his love though." Minnie explains doing her utmost to sound upbeat and unbothered by it. Both Reba and Lillie give each other an unsatisfied glance before looking back to Minnie who just smiles when Cash comes tearing down the stairs.  
"DID I HEAR MINNIE'S VOICE?!" He exclaims with excitement and Minnie beams glad for the distraction if she was completely honest but also glad to see her brother too. Cash stands back and his eyes narrow before he runs for her and she ties up with him before easily getting him in to a headlock.  
"Cash, you have done this since you were four years old and you never, ever won. Come on now, don't you think it's time to just accept the fact I'm tougher than you?" Minnie teases as once again she controls her brother with a simple headlock. The two of them had been doing it for years and Cash had never won a single time but he was determined he would one day.  
"Never" He says through gritted teeth as he reaches his arms around Minnie's waist and goes to pick her up over his shoulder but she instantly jumps back and she lets go of the headlock.  
"Hey, hey calm down now. I've just gotten off of one flight don't need another one." Minnie says trying to joke her way out of situation.  
"Minnie, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Cash asks with a frown, she had never reacted like that before ever. Minnie shakes her head with a smile her heartbeat just starting to calm down in her chest.  
"No don't be silly, I'm just a bit light headed from the flight is all. I'm getting old little bro, just getting old." Minnie jokes as a concerned Reba guides her eldest over to the sofa and sits her down. Lillie-Mae watches on closely, her arms still folded over her chest and she looks to June who was also clearly concerned.

"Momma, please don't fuss I'm fine I'm just tired. It's a long trip from the UK; I'll be fine after a good sleep." Minnie assures her mother who was frantically feeling her forehead for some kind of a temperature. Reba frowns deeply still deeply unsure what it was that was giving her this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"Oh damn, Cash come on we're going to miss our bus." June points out as she glances at the time and scoops up her bag from the side.  
"I'll see you guys when you get back okay? We'll have a proper catch up." Minnie says with a smile waving her two younger siblings off as they rush to meet their school bus. "I do not miss that feeling." Minnie adds with a chuckle trying to change the subject, she reaches in to her jeans and pulls out her phone hitting one button and then putting it back. Lillie-Mae walks over and sits down in the armchair and just sizes Minnie up, she knew her granddaughter well, just like she knew all of her family. Something was clearly out of place but like Reba she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. "Uh is it okay if I go and have a nap for while momma? I'll feel so much better after I do and we can catch up properly. I'm no good to anyone like this." Minnie asks trying to ignore the look her grandmother was still giving her. Reba nods and stands up patting Minnie's back gently and leading her to the stair case.  
"Of course honey, you'll have to share with June, is that okay?" Reba asks as Minnie picks her bag back up and nods.  
"It's perfect, be like old times." Minnie replies as she heads upstairs and Reba goes to follow her. "I'll find it momma, I'm sure you've got stuff to do today and honestly all I'm going to do is sleep. We will talk properly later though yeah? There's so much I wanna tell you and talk about, I really have missed you, all of you." Minnie explains her mood changing and turning serious all of a sudden. Reba smiles and nods kissing her daughter's cheek gently.  
"Okay honey, you rest well."

After Minnie was upstairs Reba turns around and points her finger over to Lillie-Mae, whose mouth was just about to open.  
"Don't momma, Minnie is just tired and needs to rest up. She'll be back to her normal self when she wakes up, you'll see." Reba explains to her mother who was just tapping her foot against the hardwood floor.  
"If you say so baby but you saw like I saw something is wrong with her and whatever it is it aint just lack of sleep." Lillie-Mae replies her voice stern yet still loving something she had a knack of doing.  
"Whatever it is she'll tell me when she's ready. Now I've got a meeting but will you keep an eye on her in till I get back please? No third degree though okay? She's just come back after a year I don't want her clamming up on me okay?" Reba asks as she slips on her leather jacket that was hanging up on the back of the door. Lillie-Mae nods all though somewhat reluctantly.  
"You have my word."

Minnie meanwhile was stood at the top of the stairs listening in on their conversation; she sighs and slips her phone out from her jeans pocket and declines yet another call from Wade. She walks in to June's room being sure to lock the door before walking to the mirror on the wardrobe door. She looks at her reflection and sighs heavily, looking to her left hand and her wedding ring as tears start to well in her eyes. Minnie pushes her phone back out of her back pocket and declines again before throwing her phone on to June's bed behind her. 'They can't know, they just can't Mom has enough on her plate without this too. I can deal with this myself, I'm a big girl... come on Minnie pull yourself together." Minnie murmurs to herself as her vision blurs and with her shaking hands she wipes away the tears that were threatening to fall. Minnie had been brought up in a house and family full of strong women, her mother, her grandmother and just like them Minnie was determined she wasn't going to burden anyone else with her problems no matter how serve they truly were.


	2. New Introductions & Old Hellos

**_All I can say is WOW and thank you to all of you who have taken the time to not only read this fic but also leave a review. I can't believe the feedback I have gotten already, you guys are beyond amazing, thank you all truly! I thought I should try my best to say thank you properly and the only way I could think of was to get this next chapter up as quickly as I could, so here we are. Honestly thank you all so much and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hopefully you will leave a review and let me know what you think again. You are all amazing thank you deeply! Enjoy this next chapter ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 2**

**"New Introductions & Old Hellos"**

Reba arrives at the studio still racking her brain trying to figure out just what it was that wasn't right with her eldest daughter. 'Had her and Wade had a fight? Was she upset about the divorce from Bobby? No it couldn't be that.' Reba thinks to herself as she parks up her car and walks in to the reception.

"Is he in" Reba asks hesitantly already knowing the answer to her question but still having to ask anyway. Geoffrey looks up from his magazine and lets his glasses slip to the bottom of his nose and looks over the top of them to the redhead in front of him.  
"Not for you he isn't mammy." Geoffrey replies, clicking his fingers and letting his hand fall back slightly to one side. Reba was in no mood to be messed around, today of all days, so she just licks her lips in a sarcastic manner as she internalises all of her anger to sustain it from exploding. With a passive aggressive smile on her face she pushes her hands down in to Geoffrey's desk and leans in towards him.  
"Listen, I have been in Malibu for four months now. Every single day, I come in here after being told by you I have an appointment and everyday you say he can't see me or he's not in. Now this isn't personal against you Geoffrey, not at all but if you mess me around one more time I may just snap. Now one way or another I'm going to be walking in to that office. Now it can be me walking in after you open the door for me or me walking in with you hanging off my boots, crying and screaming, trying to stop me. The choice, well that's all yours." Reba says in a completely soft and relaxed voice, her smile spread widely over her mouth but burning deeply behind those blue crystal eyes was a fierce fire matching the colour of her hair. Geoffrey gulps hard and stands up moving towards the office door and slowly opens it up and points for her to walk in.  
"After you." He says, shaking slightly from fear he had never seen anyone have that intensity in their eyes before. Reba lets out a long breath of relief and smiles pleased with herself that it had worked and walks through giving Geoffrey a very friendly and thankful nod.

"Damn it Geoffrey, I thought I told you that I didn't want to see anyone." Mr Bata barks from his swing around, leather chair. Reba holds her hand up, not at all wanting Geoffrey to get in trouble for her actions.  
"This wasn't Geoffrey's fault at all Sir, it was mine. I'm Reba Mackenzie, you know that woman who you set up meetings with everyday and then mysteriously can't attend them?" Reba points out with a slight flick her red hair. Mr Bata sits back in his armchair and looks the clearly determined lady in front of him up and down with a judgemental undertone.  
"Well, as nice as it is to finally get to meet you Reba..."  
"Ms McKenzie will be fine for now, thank you." Reba interjects determined she wasn't going to just sit around and let people walk all over her anymore. She came to Malibu to make a change and damn it she was going to, one way or another. Mr Bata's jaw nearly hit his lap at Reba's attitude he shakes his head and points out his finger towards her.  
"Now just who in the hell do you think you're talking to. As far as I have heard you are a washed up, one time singer who gave up her 'dreams' to get married and have a family. Why don't you just run on back to your kitchen okay? I'm in a meeting." Mr Bata snipes angrily but then the chair that was facing Mr Bata's desk slowly spins around and a man roughly the same age as Reba comes in to Reba's eye line. He looks directly at Mr Bata and it was clear he wasn't happy. Mr Bata goes to speak but he holds his hand up to stop him from talking and just turns to look at Reba, his attitude changing.  
"Reba, is that really you?" The man exclaims standing up from his seat and undoing his suit jacket as a smile spreads across his slightly rugged face.

Meanwhile at the local high school things for June were going from bad to worse, since finding out that Sage was lying about being gay just to get girls and given a few girls the heads up Sage's attitude towards her had completely changed.  
"Why did you have to open your mouth, June? It has nothing to do with you what I do and what I don't do. You know I was your one hope of making friends in this place and you've just completely blown it. From now on, you better learn to watch your country ass." Sage snarls unapologetically in to June's confused and slightly scared face. June goes to say something but Sage just shakes his head at her and laughs. "If you thought having no friends in Nashville was tough, try having no friends in Malibu." Sage snipes before laughing and walking away with a group of his friends, leaving June feeling alone and isolated as everyone else just stares at her.

June holds it together long enough to make her escape in to one of the classrooms she thought was empty. After closing the door she lets a few tears roll down her face and just leans her forehead in against the wall as she wishes the ground would open up and swallow her completely whole.  
"Are you okay?" A voice asks from behind her, causing June to jump around in utter shock.  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." June apologises frantically noticing it was a young teacher she was alone with. He laughs and shakes his head, standing up from behind his desk.  
"Don't be silly, I'm just being a no mates and eating my lunch alone and grading some papers." He jokes taking a step towards her. "You want to join me? I could do with the company." He offers sweetly his big green eyes looking directly in to June's and making her blush. She reaches up and wipes away the tears she had let fall and nods heading over as he pulls up a chair for her.

"Jason, Jason Copeland? I haven't seen you since... well what like twenty odd years ago?" Reba says in complete shock, her whole manner changing upon seeing this blast from her past. He laughs and nods walking over to her with open arms and hugs her tightly. Reba's body falls in to his and her arms wrap around his broad shoulders and she sniffs in a whiff of that familiar aftershave.  
"One in the same, you know you haven't aged a day." He replies pulling out from the hug but still gripping her arms softly as he looks her up and down.  
"You smell great... I mean you look great... I mean it's great to see you." Reba stutters feeling like a high school student with a crush all over again. Jason just laughs at her still finding her to be the cutest thing he had ever laid eyes on, even all these years later. "What are you doing in Malibu? I thought you said you'd never step foot in a town like this." Reba asks with a mischievous grin crossing her face.  
"Ah, well I kind of own this place so I guess I have to come and visit every now and then."  
"What? You own this place, like the building?" Reba asks with shock and Jason just smiles.  
"The company."  
"Wait so you mean Mr Bata..." She turns her head to look to him and smirks. "Works for..."  
"Me...Yeah that's right." Jason interjects also turning to look to Mr Bata whose head was sinking faster and faster towards his feet. "But after what I have just seen and heard here today I'm not too sure for how much longer." Jason explains his tone clearly mad at his employee, Jason could be ruthless if he needed to be but for the most part he treated people with respect and expected his employees all to the same.

"Uh well, uh I'm sorry to have interrupted your meeting I just well, I didn't know you were in one and he always fogs me off so I just kind of thought I should just, come in here and say my piece. Uh but now I've done that I think I should probably leave you too it." Reba suggests the awkwardness of the situation starting to mount.  
"It was lovely seeing you again Reba, I'm in town for a few weeks maybe if you wanted we could meet and catch up?" Jason offers and Reba is caught completely off guard as her stomach starts to do back flips.  
"I'd really like that actually; um here I'll give you my number. I can't do tonight but maybe tomorrow for lunch?" Reba suggests with a smile her blue eyes unable to stop starring in to Jason's deep dark brown ones that made her heart quiver.  
"Tomorrow at lunch time but we have a meeting then Mr Copeland." Mr Bata reminds him and Jason doesn't even look away from Reba just holds his hand up towards Bata to shush him.  
"Tomorrow at lunch sounds wonderful, I'll ring you later and we can sort out where and when?"  
"Sounds perfect, uh..." Reba looks back to Mr Bata. "I'll see myself out Sir." She says through a bitten back laugh and leaves the room blushing when she was finally out of Jason's eyesight.

"You're new here right? You have an older brother?" The teacher asks making June frown slightly, wondering how he knew those things. "I've seen you both around and you definitely stick out here." He explains and June just bows her head taking it as an insult but he shakes his head. "Oh god, no I didn't mean it like that. I think it's a good thing. Too many people in Malibu are all the same, clones of each other. You have your own style and personality I think that's really great to see. Takes a lot of guts too... I know what it's like being the odd one out around here. I'm from Canada, should have seen my winter... apparently bringing skis to school in blistering heat isn't that cool." He jokes and June just chuckles at him with a shy smile. "It will get easier though, just takes time. And hey if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always around okay?" The teacher reminds her and June nods sweetly.  
"Thank you Mr..." She looks to his desk and reads his name plate. "... Pillman, I'll bare it in mind. I should get going to class though. Thanks for you know, talking to me." June replies standing up and picking her bag up off of the floor, heading for the door.  
"Anytime..."

Back at the house Minnie was just waking up from her nap, she pulls herself up off of the comfortable bed and stretches out slightly with a yawn. She folds her shoulders back uncomfortably and looks to her phone which had over twenty missed calls. Shaking her head she walks in to the bathroom and removes the casing of her phone, taking out the SIM card and then throwing it in to the toilet bowl and flushing. She fits her phone casing back together and heads downstairs, still trying to wake herself up a little more.  
"Grandma, are you here?" Minnie calls out with a frown, not seeing her silver headed grandmother anywhere.  
"She's not in." An unfamiliar voice explains as a head pops up from behind the counter top in the kitchen. Minnie jumps back a good five feet, her eyes wide open both out of shock and fear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MOMS HOUSE?!" Minnie shouts, reaching to the side and picking up the lamp for a weapon. The attractive woman just laughs and shakes her head at the young girl in front of her.  
"Oh don't be silly, I'm Kim, I live next door. You must be the Minnie I have heard so much about. Oh come here and give me big hugs!" Kim enthusiastically states rushing across the living room with wide opens arms pointed out towards a bewildered Minnie.  
"WOAH FRIENDLY, BACK UP. How do I know you're not just some nutcase who's escaped from the local hospital?!" Minnie asks with raised eyebrows and Kim just looks down at her blue and white, long maxi style dress.  
"If I was do you really think I'd be wearing this?" Kim asks with a frown and Minnie just sighs realising that this woman was clearly not stupid. "Now come on, give Auntie Kim some cuddle action." Kim instructs again going in for a hug and this time getting her wish.

Kim wraps her long arms tightly around Minnie's body and much like she had done to Reba in their first meeting squarely plants Minnie's head against her boobs. Minnie is pretty much frozen in shock and just lays her head there wondering how in the world she had gotten in to this situation. Kim smiles and rubs her hand up and down Minnie's spine but Minnie winches in serious pain and Kim lets go instantly.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kim asks with worry and Minnie just shrugs it off all though tears were filling up her eyes.  
"Fine" Minnie mutters having to turn away so she could collect her emotions again. Kim bites on her bottom lip unsure what to do, she reaches out her hand and softly, being careful not to hurt her again, rubs Minnie's arm.  
"No, you're not. What's wrong, have you hurt yourself or something?" Kim asks taking a step closer but Minnie just pulls away again.  
"I said I'm fine." Minnie snaps not meaning to but also not knowing how else to react that would keep Kim a safe distance away from her. Kim shakes her head and just gulps taking a step back and holding her hands up to show she wasn't going near her.

Minnie without turning back around, races upstairs in to the bathroom and whilst wincing in pain lifts up her shirt to reveal a back that was covered in welts, bruises and cuts. She feels tears fall from her eyes as she notices a few of the cuts that were newly healed had been re-opened and blood was starting to fall from them.  
"Jesus..." Minnie whispers to herself horrified by the state of her body. "How the hell am I going to clean these up?" She asks herself out loud trying to reach over her shoulder and apply some tissue to stop the blood.

Kim knew something was seriously not right so had followed Minnie upstairs to the bathroom, she stays outside it but when she hears Minnie crying she can't stop herself from walking in. Her hazel eyes grow wide seeing how Minnie's young, curvy body was ravaged with injuries. Kim's hand lifts up to her mouth as a gasp gets trapped in her mouth. Minnie spins around and just crumbles to the floor after seeing Kim had seen what she was fighting so hard to keep secret from everyone.  
"Please, please don't tell my mom or anyone okay please? I'm okay, it just looks worse than it actually is." Minnie says desperately trying to sound convincing but also not cry. Kim takes Minnie's hand and pulls her up to her feet and sits her down on the side of the bath and sits next to her. Minnie doesn't say anything she just blinks away the tears that were threatening to fall. Kim stands up and runs some warm water in to the bowl and gets some cotton wool out, after having a bit of a hunting session for it.  
"Take your top off and we'll clean them up okay and no one will have to know." Kim instructs Minnie shocking her deeply by her kindness. She looks down for a second very embarrassed by the thought of getting undressed in front of someone else. Wade had really knocked any confidence Minnie ever had completely out of her. Of course she kept the act up for her family and friends, but this was different, Kim was seeing her at her most vulnerable. Kim senses how uneasy she was feeling and she just gives a soft smile.  
"It's okay, I just want to make sure they don't get infected and you don't ruin your top." Kim assures her as Minnie shakes her head a little.  
"I just, I feel wired." Minnie starts to explain and Kim nods sitting back down next to her on the bath and just pats her leg gently.  
"You don't have to though okay? You're a beautiful woman Minnie, stunning in fact; you have nothing to be ashamed of. Whatever's happened to you, it's not your fault and it doesn't make you weak or less of a woman okay?" Kim assures her softly and slowly helping Minnie to take off her top so she could get access to all the injuries on the young women's body.

As Kim cleans up the cuts and softly grazes over the swollen areas of fresh bruises and marks along with ones that were starting to fade her heart broke for this woman she had just met. After using the cotton wool to clean away the blood and then wash away any dirt or anything in them, she uses some tissue to just dry them off. Minnie doesn't grimace once all though the pain was incredible she just shudders each time Kim's hand would make contact with her skin. Kim couldn't help but think how incredibly brave this young woman was, like mother like daughter clearly. When Kim was finished she couldn't help but trace her fingers ever so gently around Minnie's back, down her curvy waist around to her front, following the injuries as she went. Her fingers connecting with Minnie's bare skin made both of them get goose bumps and gulp. Kim looks up in to Minnie's dark brown eyes and they share a tender moment that neither woman was used to.  
"I think I got them all." Kim says trying to break the moment as the mood was starting to change slightly. Minnie nods with a heavy gulp, suddenly not feeling conscious about around Kim at all but just the opposite she felt comfortable.  
"Thank you for helping me." Minnie says blushing softly and Kim just shakes her head as if telling her not to worry. She stands back up and cleans away the things she had used and Minnie slips her shirt back on, being careful not to hurt herself again.

"Minnie, I know it's none of my business but... who did that to you?" Kim asks deeply concerned by what she had seen and Minnie just sighs sadly.  
"Kim, I can't tell you. I've not told anyone ever and I barely know you besides that you're my mom's friend and you'd have to tell her. The last thing I want to do is add more stress to my mom's life, she's been through enough. Thank you for helping me but please don't say anything about it." Minnie pleads and Kim can't help but feel useless.  
"What if I promise not to tell your mom?" Kim offers and Minnie frowns, unsure if she meant it or not. Kim looks in to her eyes though meaning what she was saying suddenly becoming overwhelmed with the want to help Minnie.  
"Well, okay." Minnie says with a nod. "But maybe let's not talk about it in the bathroom?" Minnie suggests giggling trying to put that guard she had let slip back up. Kim laughs and nods in agreement as they walk out of the bathroom and head back downstairs and out on to the decking.

As Cash and June stand outside their school about to get on the bus they hear a car horn from just down the street, it was Reba.  
"Get in! I thought I would come and pick ya'll up as a surprise." Reba hollers out as both June and Cash look to each other and go and hop in to the car. "So how was school?" Reba asks as she pulls away from the curb and starts to drive them home. June thinks for a second, mostly about the way Sage had acted with her but also about the teacher and his advice.  
"It could have been worse." She replies and Cash just shakes his head and sighs folding his arms across his chest.  
"Not so good for you then Cash?" Reba asks and Cash just shakes his head.  
"No, I hate this place mom. They all make fun of how I speak and if it's not that it's cause I'm not in designer jeans and have my hair shaved off around the bottom. I'm a decent guy, I'm good looking and funny, why can't they just like me?!" Cash asks in frustration and Reba just rolls her eyes a little.  
"They will Cash just give them a chance. Right now you're new and you're different, they will soon realise what a great guy you are. I promise." Reba assures him beaming from ear to ear at the thought of Jason and seeing him again after so many years.  
"And just what has put a spring in your step the mom?" June asks noticing the grin that couldn't be wiped off of her mother's face.  
"Oh, just a good day at work baby, just a good day at work."

"My husband Wade, he did it. He gets mad a lot and well he takes it out on me. I wish I could say it's only when he drinks or something but it's not, it's all the time." Minnie explains for the first time telling someone else what it was she was going through.  
"Is that why you didn't come back and see your mom all that much after you got married and moved away?" Kim asks as Minnie frowns slightly. "I ask a lot of questions and you can shut your mom talking about you or any of her kids." Kim explains with a chuckle and Minnie just nods.  
"Basically yeah, I wanted to, I wanted to more than anything but I was always hurt and he keeps me on such a short leash it was next to impossible."  
"Then how did you get here now?" Kim asks confused and Minnie just sighs sadly.  
"He doesn't know I'm here, after my last beating I packed up a bag, took the money I've been saving up and here I am. I needed to be with my family not just for me but for them too, the kids are in a new town and mom is trying to get her career back. On top of that they've all just found out my father is a cheater, I need to support them and the best way I can do that is being right with them." Minnie explains honestly and Kim just shakes her head in amazement.  
"Wow you may not think it but you're like your mom, strong and determined. I wish I could be like you..." Kim admits and Minnie frowns slightly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about be blabbering on." Kim tries to change the subject again but Minnie shakes her head knowing there was more to it than that.  
"No, go on please. I've opened up to you, surely it's only fair." Minnie half jokes as Kim just sighs sadly shifting slightly in the seat.  
"My husband... he cheats on me. All the time and on top of that he just looks at me as some trophy wife and I hate it. I know I can come across thick and ditzy but I'm really not I just try and be happy."  
"So you paint on smile and almost laugh and joke around to hide the fact deep down you wanna cry?" Minnie asks knowing that feeling all too well. Kim looks up in to her beautiful brown eyes and nods having never had anyone get her like that before in her life. "For what it's worth Kim, I don't think you're ditzy at all..." Minnie adds and Kim just smiles.  
"Thank you Minnie, it's worth a lot."

Both women find themselves just starring in to one another's eyes when the front door opens up and Reba, June and Cash walk inside.  
"We're home!" Reba shouts and Kim and Minnie both jump up.  
"Out here momma!" Minnie shouts before looking to Kim with a desperate gaze and Kim just nods to assure her what was said and see today would be kept between them. "Thank you." Minnie mouths as Kim disappears and heads back home. Reba walks straight through and frowns seeing a flash of Kim's hair as she walks around the corner.  
"Was that Kim?" Reba asks with a worried frown and Minnie just nods.  
"Yeah, she came over to say hi. I don't know where Grandma is though, I came down from my nap and she disappeared." Minnie explains and Reba just shakes her head.  
"Don't worry baby, she likes to go on to the beach around this time and... judge the Speedos if you catch my drift."  
"Oh... well good for her." Minnie says with a grin and Reba smiles happy to see that glimpse of the Minnie she remembered and missed come back in to light. Reba wraps her around Minnie's shoulder and kisses her cheek gently.  
"So, you met Kim huh? How did that go?"  
"It was fine, she's actually very sweet."  
"Really? You liked her?" Reba asks shocked and Minnie just laughs.  
"Yeah I liked her, she's nice. Little bit... tactile but nice." Minnie jokes and Reba just grins rubbing her daughter's shoulder softly as they walk back in to the house and Minnie looks back over her shoulder to where Kim and her had been sat and can't help but smile brightly.


	3. Midnight Chats & Whiskey Flasks

**_Once again you have all been far to amazing and kind to me with the reviews and I honestly can not thank you all enough for that. They all keep me writing so much you have NO idea. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but well with the run up to Christmas and everything things have been a bit manic in my family life so updating has been a bit hard to do. None the less here we are finally with this the third chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it and have been enjoying the previous chapters as well. Thank you if you read and an even bigger thank you if you also take the time to write a little review and let me know what you think. They help me by not only keeping me motivated to write but also with ideas as I tend to get a feel of what hopefully you are liking and where I should go as a lot of what I write I do on the fly and just see where things take me hehe. Anyway enough of me going on here is chapter three! ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 3**

**"Midnight Chats & Whiskey Flasks"**

As the bright stars started to appear in the midnight blue sky and reflect down in to the pear black ocean beneath them, everyone was getting ready for bed. Lillie-Mae was sat out on the decking, with coffee in hand starring up as the soft clouds start to work their way across the sky. As hard as she tried to ignore it and put it to one side, something was still bugging Lillie-Mae about Minnie. Sure she was acting fine but Lillie-Mae knew that was what it was an act. Something had happened to her eldest granddaughter that she wasn't letting on about and Lillie-Mae was determined to find out just what it was.

June was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth before she climbed into bed for the night.  
"Crap." She mutters spilling over the mouthwash she was about to use after knocking it with her elbow. June quickly grabs some tissue and wipes it up and goes to throw it in to the toilet to get rid of it but as she does she glances down and sees what looks like a tiny piece of card floating in the toilet bowl. June frowns even harder when she notices it is a SIM card from a cell phone.  
"June, come on! You've been in there ages and I really need to go." Cash shouts out form the other side of the shut door with annoyance as he bobs up and down from his need to go to the toilet. June unlocks the door and opens up the door with a sigh.  
"You are such a girl sometimes." She snipes pointing to the SIM card floating in the water of the bowl. "Is that yours?" She asks and Cash takes a bewildered step back holding his hands up in defence.  
"Excuse me? Hold up, I said I needed to go not that I already have. If something's in there it is nothing to do with me." Cash answers defensively and June just shakes her head and pushes his head down so he could see what she was talking about.  
"No, I mean that SIM card"  
"Oh, no that's not me either. Why does it even matter?" Cash asks completely confused as to why he was stood looking in to a toilet bowl with his sister.  
"It just seems odd." June explains as Cash crosses his legs even further and gestures towards the door.  
"Can I please use the toilet now instead of starring at it?" He asks with a growing desperate frustration.

"What in the world are you two doing?!" Minnie asks with a frown walking past on her way to June's bedroom. "June, are you tricking Cash by getting him to bet on the water flushing the opposite way again?" Minnie asks with a smirk and Cash just shakes his head.  
"Oh no, I'm not ever falling for that again; I lost almost fifty bucks last time." Cash reminds Minnie and June smirks a little at the memory. "No I want to use the bathroom but June here is more interested in starring at a disused SIM card that's floating in the water." Cash explains and Minnie's face drops a little.  
"And why would you be doing that June?" Minnie asks trying to hide her uneasiness with an awkward giggle and June just frowns deeper.  
"Well, I'm just trying to figure out whose card it is and why they threw it away." June answers and Minnie shakes her head.  
"It's mine okay? Now come on, let Cash do his business before he makes a mess on the floor." Minnie replies ushering her sister outside to the hallway much to Cash's thanks.

June's blue eyes narrow and stare directly at her elder sister, mirroring the look Reba would give any of her children when a questioning was coming their way.  
"Look, it's no big deal okay? I found out I was being over charged by the company so I decided to go with someone else. So come on Sherlock Holmes let's just go to bed yeah and rest? Because I don't know about you but I could really do with some." Minnie explains to her questioning sister, trying her best to avoid any heavy eye contact knowing that June wasn't going to take this at face value.  
"Wait, so you have a new number now then?" June asks still suspicious of her older sister. Minnie hangs her head back with a sigh and just guides June in to the bedroom.  
"No not yet."  
"Okay, so you got rid of your old SIM without getting a new one?"  
"No, well yes but... I was angry you know what I'm like, I'm hot tempered like ... grandma. I didn't think I just did it and you know I can get one tomorrow, it's really not a big deal." Minnie does her best to explain as June's blue eyes remain narrowed in suspicion and Minnie just smiles. "So, we can just forget it about it now yeah?" Minnie asks almost desperate for her sister to just let this go. June reluctantly nods in agreement and crawls in to her bed to sleep.

Reba meanwhile was in the kitchen fixing a glass of milk before heading up to bed. As she shuts the fridge door and picks up her glass a genuine smile rolls across her lips. Everything with Bobby had taken more of a toll of Reba than she would have ever admitted but having Minnie back at home and running in to Jason had put a definite spring in her step. She looks to her phone and beams seeing a text from a mysterious number.  
'I'm really looking forward to lunch tomorrow. Oh its Jason by the way, you must have a lot of guys texting you with mysterious numbers, wouldn't want you getting confused. X' Reba laughs out loud and looks around to check no one was watching her and texts back like a giddy school girl.  
'I'm really looking forward to it as well. As for all the others they can wait till another day when I'm not so busy for their dates. Reba x'

"And just who has put that big goofy smile on your face then?" Lillie-Mae asks appearing from the decking and making Reba jump out of her PJ's.  
"Huh? Oh what, uh no just um one of those 'you need to add credit' texts." Reba lies and Lillie-Mae nods unconvinced as she runs her tongue over her lower lip and she looks her daughter up and down.  
"So is it just the you need to add credit texts that make you blush like a school girl or do the special deal ones do it too?" Lillie-Mae asks sarcastically and Reba just sighs tilting her head to side as she looks at her mother.  
"Momma, I am a grown woman and I do have a private life you know."  
"Ha, no you don't. So come on who is it?" Lillie-Mae pries with a smirk crossing her lips and her eyebrows rising up curiously. Reba knew she had no chance of getting any sleep unless she relented so she just chuckles and nods.  
"If you must know I ran in to Jason today at work. Turns out he owns the WHOLE company and well he asked me out for lunch tomorrow and I said yes." Reba explains and Lillie-Mae's whole expression changes. "I don't wanna hear it momma, so don't even start. I am going and that is finale." Reba butts in before her mother had chance to speak.  
"But Reba you do remember what happened all those years ago right? I mean you haven't just come over with amnesia or something?" Lillie-Mae asks making Reba shake her head definitely and turn to walk upstairs.  
"I said I don't wanna hear it momma, now good night. I'll see you in the morning, sleep tight." Reba shouts out as she disappears upstairs and goes to her room to sleep, shutting Lillie-Mae down in her tracks.

As Minnie uses some make up wipes to take off her make-up, June sits up in her bed and makes eye contact with her through the reflection in the mirror.  
"Minnie?" June asks slightly hesitantly not really knowing how to go about this subject. June and Minnie had always been close but a year is a long time and in that year a lot had happened, so June was slightly apprehensive about how the conversation would go.  
"That's me, what's up?" Minnie asks watching her younger sister closely in the mirror's reflection. June shifts a little and folds her arms over her chest before clearing her throat.  
"You know when you were my age and at school and everything, did you fit in?" June asks, her blue eyes shimmering a sadness that Minnie knew all too well.

Minnie puts the used make up wipe in to the bin and goes over to her little sister and sits beside her on the bed.  
"Honestly? Not really, I mean I wasn't like Cash is at school and the big girl on campus but I had a few friends. That changed when I got to about your age and I met Wade and we started going out." She half smiles as she starts to explain.  
"Why did it change?" June asks with a frown and Minnie sighs.  
"Wade kind of became everything for me. He was my best friend, my confidant, my boyfriend and well he was all I thought I needed. We ended up kind of shutting everyone else out and just being us against the world." Minnie continues and June nods.  
"I see you're lucky you had that. I don't have anyone, it was the same in Nashville and it's the same here." June states sadly and Minnie just wraps her arm around June's shoulder and slides up next to her properly.  
"It will get better, I promise. Besides you don't want what I had with Wade..."  
"Why not? It worked out you got married."  
"Yeah but if it hadn't I would have been left with no friends or nothing. Listen to me high school is hard for everyone; I know it doesn't seem that way but it is. The trick is to find the people that you'll have something in common with. There will always be at least one person with at least one interest the same as yours, just don't sit around and wait for them to find you, you go and find them." Minnie suggests and June ponders it for a second before smiling brightly.  
"You know I think you may be right."  
"Of course I'm right, I'm Minnie..." Minnie says with grin and June just lies laying her head on her sister's shoulder.  
"I really missed you Minnie."  
"I really missed you too, now get some sleep cause you have school in the morning and plenty of friends to find."

About an hour later Minnie was laid curled up rather uncomfortably in June's bed, unable to sleep in another other position because of her injuries. She sighs and slowly sneaks out of the bed making sure not to disturb June and heads downstairs. Minnie walks out on to the decking, curling up in to her dressing gown as she hangs her head back and just stares at the crystal stars above her.  
"Beautiful aren't they?" A familiar voice points out tenderly and Minnie gulps looking across the decking and spotting her grandmother. Minnie nods and Lillie-Mae just gesture the seat next to her for Minnie to sit down and join her. Minnie walks over hanging her head slightly and keeps her arms folded in front of her chest the whole time.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're up at half twelve at night?" Lillie-Mae asks her eldest granddaughter as she flicks open her hip flask and takes down a gulp.  
"You're not going to believe me if I say jetlag are you?" Minnie asks knowingly with a half smirk and Lillie-Mae just nods in agreement.  
"Damn right, I want the truth."  
"Too much on my mind." Minnie answers truthfully and Lillie sits back in the lounger a little more and hands the flask over to Minnie.  
"Just what exactly is it that's on your mind? And you say nothing I swear I'll beat with that flask not share it with you." Lillie-Mae jokes and Minnie just hesitates for a second but takes it in her hand and opens the lid up; and stares at it unsure if she really wanted any. After about twenty seconds she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and knocks back a good three gulps before pulling a face at the warm liquid sliding down the back of the throat and warming it instantly. Minnie gives a good strong cough and tries to muffles it in the crook of her arm and Lillie-Mae watches her almost with approval. "Strong stuff huh?" She asks and Minnie just nods still coughing slightly.

"So come on talk to me, what's going on with you."  
"I'm just, I feel guilty grandma for not coming back sooner. I feel guilty for moving away in the first place but especially for not being here when they needed me." Minnie explains and Lillie-Mae nods reaching out and rubbing Minnie's leg softly.  
"Oh honey, they're not your responsibility. I was hard on you myself about you not coming back but I guess I just forget you are married now and you do live half way across the world. It couldn't have been easy for you either finding out your daddy is no good cheating son of a b..." Lillie-Mae stops herself and Minnie just laughs.  
"No you can carry on grandma I quite agree with you." Minnie insists and Lillie-Mae just smirks. "Honestly though, to answer your question, sure I was hurt but I was more hurt for mom and Cash and June, me and daddy have never been close." Minnie answers as she takes another mouthful from the flask and pulling a face as it goes down.  
"Yeah well I've never had a great relationship with him either." Lillie-Mae says trying her best to make Minnie feel a little more at ease.  
"Yeah I remember your threats to drown him in the creek when I was like five because he refused to play with Me."  
"Damn straight, got to look out for my granddaughter."  
"That you did Grandma and you still do. I'm okay though, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not that little five year old anymore." Minnie reminds her grandmothers and Lillie-Mae nods reluctantly.  
"I know but you'll always be my granddaughter which means I'll always be on your case. Just look at your mother." Lillie-Mae points out and Minnie just nods as she looks up at the stars and feels the fresh ocean breeze run across her skin.

"You should talk to your momma though, she's missed you Minnie." Lillie-Mae informs her eldest grandchild with a bright smile. "We all have, a year is a long time and I know you call and do all that computer stuff with the kids but it's not the same as being able to grab and hug you." Lillie-Mae adds as she reaches over and pulls Minnie in to a tight squeeze of a hug. All though for Minnie the hug was painful because of her back it was also a hug she desperately needed and embraced.  
"I've missed you all too grandma, more than you know." Minnie replies and Lillie-Mae just kisses the top of her head softly and cups her face looking in to her deep brown eyes and nods.  
"When you're ready to tell me whatever else is on your mind you know where I am okay? Just don't leave it to late now, alright?" Lillie-Mae instructs Minnie before kissing her cheek and pulling back. "Now I don't know about you but I am pooped, so I am going to hit the hay, you coming?" Lillie-Mae asks as she gets ready to go up to bed. Minnie shakes her head but smiles brightly as the specks of stars shine down on to her skin.  
"Nah, I think I'm just going to sit up a little longer. I'll be up soon though, I promise." Minnie replies and Lillie-Mae nods before heading up to bed still worried about Minnie but grateful for their chat.

Minnie thinks for a second to herself about what her grandmother had suggested and leaving the flask on the side she makes her way upstairs to her mother's bedroom and sees the light on and smiles. Minnie could remember all the times in her childhood when she would do this exact same thing and it still brought butterflies to her stomach. She takes in a breath to steady herself and knocks gently on the wooden door before pushing it forward and poking her head around with a smile.  
"Hey momma" She says softly as Reba sits up in her bed and out the book she was reading on the nightstand beside her.  
"Hey baby, everything okay?" Reba asks softly and Minnie just nods as she walks in the room properly and shuts the door behind her.  
"Can I have a cuddle with my momma if she's not too sleepy?" Minnie asks with a chuckle and Reba immediately opens up her arms and grins.  
"Like you have to even ask, get your butt on over here girl." Reba exclaims as Minnie does just that and slinks in under the covers and curls up in to her mother tightly and closes her eyes before tears could fall.

Reba smiles softly as her arms wrap tightly around her daughter's waist and she kisses the top of her head like thousands of times before from Minnie's childhood.  
"I sure have missed this; well I've missed you in general." Reba says sweetly and Minnie nods feeling herself getting more and more emotional with each second.  
"Me too momma" Minnie replies as she gulps down the lump that was forming in the back of her throat.  
"Not that I'm complaining but what's brought this on?" Reba asks inquisitively and Minnie just shrugs.  
"Just wanted a cuddle with my momma."  
"So, have you and Wade had a fight or something because you haven't so much as mentioned him twice since you got here?" Reba asks getting straight to the point and Minnie just shakes her head.  
"No not at all. I just didn't wanna come and see ya'll and start going on about him you know? He is fine and I am too, like I've said on the phone you know we live in a nice apartment and he has a good job and I'm looking for one at the moment. We're still getting on our feet but mostly things are really good." Minnie replies covering herself as much as she could and Reba just nods kissing the top of her daughter's head gently.  
"Oh well I am glad to hear it. I do worry about you being all the way over there all on your own. Well you're not on your own you have Wade but you know what I mean." Reba reveals and Minnie just nods not sure how she could respond to that without breaking down.

After a few minutes Minnie sits up and looks in to her mother's crystal blue eyes and gulps hard as the tears start to fall.  
"You know what I have missed the most since moving away?" Minnie asks trying to fight her emotions again and Reba shakes her head.  
"No, what's that?"  
"My best friend."  
"Who?"  
"You, momma. I've missed you, being able to talk to you whenever and get a cuddle or ask your advice or just talk about nothing." Minnie explains as a few stray tears run down her cheeks and Reba tenderly strokes them away with her thumbs.  
"Oh honey, I have missed you too. Now come on, you can make up for all those missed cuddles while you're here okay?" Reba says sweetly holding her daughter in close again sensing this wasn't all Minnie was emotional about. Minnie rarely cried in front of anyone, she was like Reba and Lillie-Mae she acted strong even if inside she was falling to pieces.

"Momma, you do know I'm sorry right?" Minnie asks the guilt riding on her chest and heart heavy.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For not being here for you when everything came out about daddy. I should have been and I wasn't and I'm sorry." Minnie explains and Reba just holds Minnie's in closer and shakes her head.  
"Oh don't be silly honey, I understand we all do and you were here for us just not in person but you're here no." Reba assures her as she strokes her thumb over Minnie's cheek.  
If I could have I would have stayed you know that right?" Minnie asks desperate for her mother to never think she left because of her.  
"Oh baby I know that but Wade wanted to be near his family and he had a job offer there and as a family you had to do what you had to do. I understand that, now stop worrying okay? Everything is just fine baby, just fine." Reba assures her daughter as she sinks down in the bed with her cuddling her in close never wanting to let her go again as to Reba she still saw her as the baby girl who's hair she would plait for school every morning, not this grown woman who was somebody else's wife. Minnie laughs as she pushes her own tears away and shakes her head.

"I have no idea what's gotten in to me, must be the lack of sleep or something." Minnie jokes trying to account for her sudden outburst.  
"Oh you don't have to explain to me baby we are all entitled to get emotional every now and then, even I do." Reba reminds her and Minnie just nods and she sits up properly and looks in to her mother's eyes that she had missed so much.  
"I love you momma, I'll let you get some sleep now and I'll see you in the morning." Minnie says sweetly as she stands up and leans over kissing Reba's cheek.  
"You will do, sleep tight baby girl." Reba says seeing her off still unable to shake the feeling that there was more to the story than Minnie was letting on.

Minnie sits alone with nothing but the darkened sky and lapping ocean around her and her thoughts whirling around in her mind. All though her mind was filed with fear and apprehension over Wade and what was going to happen next between them she couldn't help but smile nearly as brightly as the stars above were shining. It may have taken a year but she was finally back with her family and despite everything else that was going on in her life it was the one thing that made her feel safe and secure. She looks over to her grandmother's flask and undoes the lid and downs some more hoping it would help numb her brain and thoughts and allow her to fall asleep and rest.


End file.
